


bedroom reunion

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [32]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: As soon as Sayaka’s show ended for the night and she was allowed to leave, she sent a quick text that she was making her way to Makoto and Hina’s house, the promise of spending the night with them still fresh in her mind.(a sequel tobackstage reunion)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Maizono Sayaka, Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Series: dr: 1 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Kudos: 11





	bedroom reunion

**Author's Note:**

> the last fic needed a sequel/continuation, so here we are. hope you like it!

* * *

As soon as Sayaka’s show ended for the night and she was allowed to leave, she sent a quick text that she was making her way to Makoto and Hina’s house, the promise of spending the night with them still fresh in her mind. She spent the whole drive over thinking about what they’d done earlier that evening backstage, and could only imagine what else was in store for them. 

She knocked quickly on the door, and was greeted almost immediately by Hina, with Makoto in tow. The pair of them were both dressed in pajamas now. 

“Hey, come on in,” Hina said, stepping aside and letting the pop idol into their apartment. 

“How was the rest of the show?” Makoto asked, once she’d gotten settled inside.

“It was fine, but I just couldn’t stop thinking about you two,” Sayaka said. 

“Us, either,” Hina said, “so come on, let’s not make ourselves wait any longer.” 

Without another word, the three of them were headed towards the bedroom, and once they were there, there was no stopping what was happening. 

“So how did you guys want to— mmph.” 

Sayaka’s words were cut off as Hina suddenly pulled her into their third make out session of the evening. Makoto watched as this kiss quickly became passionate, the girls’ tongues darting into each other’s mouths, and their hands moving to each other’s chests. This time, though, Hina broke the kiss only after a few minutes, looking to Sayaka with the same arousal in her eyes as before. 

“Sayaka, why don’t you give Makoto another little show and get me ready for him? If you do well enough I might just share him with you.” 

The last part was said with a wink, and Sayaka nodded eagerly at the idea. The girls moved to the bed. Clothes weren’t much of an issue (with Sayaka having changed back into her regular clothes after her show, and Hina in shorts and a tank top as her pajamas), but after Hina had removed her shirt, there was a bit of a pause as Sayaka got distracted with her breasts. She reached up and began to toy with Hina’s nipples, Hina giving a little sigh at the gentle touches. 

“Do you like my breasts, Sayaka?” Hina asked.

“Yes,” she replied, “they’re so big and soft.” 

She leaned down and wrapped her mouth around one of Hina’s nipples, massaging the other with her fingers still. Hina moaned as her chest was played with, and as pleasurable as it was, she didn’t let herself get too distracted. 

“Sayaka,” Hina said in a sing-song voice, and Sayaka remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Popping her mouth off of Hina’s nipple, she gently pushed her back onto the bed, and Hina lifted her hips for Sayaka to tug her shorts down. Once she’d gotten them (and the swimmer’s underwear) down her long legs, Hina spread her legs for Sayaka, who wrapped her hands around Hina’s thighs and used her fingers to spread Hina’s folds. She eagerly dove into her task, her tongue making contact with Hina’s folds causing the swimmer to let out a moan. Sayaka varied her technique to try to find what got the best moans, flicking her tongue across and swirling it around Hina’s clit in an overwhelming symphony of pleasure. 

Makoto watched his first crush eat out his current girlfriend, unable to believe it was happening. He felt his dick hardening in his pants, excited again even after the treatment he’d gotten from both of the girls earlier. Hina was usually just as loud with him in bed, but the fact that she was being her usual loud self due to someone other than him pleasuring her just made it all the better. 

“Sayaka, your tongue feels so good,” Hina moaned, throwing her head back against a pillow. Sayaka silently took the compliment, not stopping or changing anything she was doing. Finally after another few moments of the treatment, she felt a hand gently tug on her long blue hair, and lifted her head from Hina’s slit, her chin shiny with her juices.

“Okay, you earned your turn with Makoto, but you gotta stop before I cum,” Hina said breathlessly. She would have loved to allow Sayaka to bring her to orgasm, but after everything that had happened that evening, the urge to have Makoto inside her was too much. Maybe there would be another time for her to feel Sayaka’s tongue on her folds again, though. 

Sayaka nodded and pulled away from Hina’s slit, and Hina looked to Makoto. 

“Come over here, Makoto, I need to ride that dick, now.” 

Makoto nodded, shedding his pants as he came over to the bed, and tossing off his underwear as he got onto it. His dick bobbed in the open air, hard and already dripping with precum. He allowed Hina to push him down onto the bed, before she straddled him and lined her pussy up with his dick. Reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder for balance, Hina got into position and slowly pushed herself down onto it, groaning a bit as his dick entered her. It slid easily into her with how wet she was, her inner walls clenching around his shaft as she got comfortable with him inside her again. 

“This is just what I needed,” she said with a sigh, once she’d sat fully on him. She looked Makoto in the eyes as she started to slowly move herself back up, slowly building up the speed in which to ride him. Sayaka came to her side, kneeling on the bed next to Hina’s bouncing figure, bringing a hand up and under her tank top to touch herself at the sight of her friends fucking. She kneaded her breast and thumbed her nipple, feeling it grow erect under her touch. She couldn’t resist letting out a little moan as her other hand wandered below her skirt and into her panties, which caught Hina’s attention. 

“You’re touching yourself to the sight of watching me ride him?” she asked in a seductive tone, getting a nod from Sayaka. She let out a little hum. “We’ve never had an audience before, it’s kind of hot.”

Picking up her pace a bit to not disappoint her new friend, Hina brought her own hands up to her breasts, grabbing her bouncing mounds and letting out a moan as she continued riding Makoto. Sayaka couldn’t resist anymore, and leaned over and managed to catch another kiss from Hina. She moaned into Sayaka’s mouth and slowed her bouncing down, instead just rolling her hips. Makoto groaned, watching the girls make out again, this time while Hina was riding him. His dick twitched inside Hina, his orgasm close. Hina broke the kiss but didn’t move away from Sayaka’s face, instead just looking at Makoto teasingly from under lidded eyes, her lips inches from Sayaka’s. 

“Oh, fuck, he’s gonna come inside me, Sayaka,” she moaned. “Help me encourage him to give me a nice big creampie.” 

“Show me just how good you treat her and come inside her, Makoto,” Sayaka replied, before Hina’s lips were pressed against hers again. Hina’s pace picked up slightly once again, eager to make Makoto finish, and he helped himself along as well, encouraged by the seeing the girls kissing again. He thrusted his hips up to meet Hina’s bounces, making her moan into Sayaka’s mouth, and it only took a few moments before he was there. 

He groaned and threw his head back as his pleasure finally reached its breaking point for the second time that night. With one more deep thrust, his cock started spilling its load into Hina, who broke from Sayaka’s embrace to let out a loud moan as she reached her own orgasm, eyes squeezing tightly shut as the waves of pleasure washed over her. 

“Oh, Makoto!” 

Hearing her friends moan in pleasure (and for being a part of it) had gotten Sayaka turned on to the point she’d been after their backstage reunion. She rubbed her legs together as she listened to the passionate noises, until they finally began to die down and her friends began to relax. 

Hina came off of Makoto’s dick, kneeling next to Sayaka on the bed. “Okay, just like I promised, it’s your turn now!”

She turned her head to Makoto, her eyes wandering down to his dick. “If he can take another round, that is.” 

His dick twitched at her words, and she laughed. “I think that’s a yes.” 

“How do you want it, Sayaka?” Makoto asked. Before he’d started dating Hina and when he’d still been crushing hard on Sayaka, he’d fantasized about a hundred different ways of this moment. He couldn’t believe that now that he was actually getting the chance to have sex with her. 

“I like it from behind,” Sayaka replied after a moment, getting on all fours and giving Makoto a teasing little shake of her butt. Not that she didn’t want to see Makoto’s face (the same, sweet face that she’d also never stopped crushing on since high school), but she usually preferred her partner to take charge over her this way in bed. He nodded, coming up behind her and lifting her skirt. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and started to slowly slide them down. Once her ass was uncovered, Sayaka brought a hand down and spread her folds from behind, and Makoto instantly took note of how wet she was. 

“Watching you two got me so worked up,” Sayaka said, turning her head to look at Makoto. Hina and Makoto shared a glance at her words; maybe they would have to try this again sometime. 

“Well, come on Makoto, don’t keep her waiting,” Hina said. Makoto finally tugged Sayaka’s panties down all the way, and settled in between her legs. His dick, now fully hard again, pushed against her thigh, leaving a clear smear of precum. He reached down and grasped it with one hand, guiding it to where Sayaka was still spreading herself for him, and pressed the flushed head against her slick entrance. He watched it disappear inside her, gauging her reaction before slowly starting to push himself the rest of the way in. Sayaka moaned and leaned forward on the bed, grabbing at one of the pillows and burying her face into it as Makoto’s dick inched inside her. 

“Okay, Sayaka?” he asked, and she lifted her head from the pillow to nod. 

“It’s just...you feel so good inside me, Makoto. I’ve been wanting this for so long.” 

“This was one of my fantasies from before when I had a crush on you,” Makoto admitted. “This exact position and everything.” 

He quickly looked up to Hina, almost apologetically. “Um, but this was before we were dating.”

Hina shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, Makoto. Live out your fantasy.” 

Hina was now touching herself, playing with her nipples while she watched her boyfriend with another girl. She didn’t feel any jealousy, she only felt turned on. Makoto began slowly, pulling back out of Sayaka’s wet, warm pussy, feeling her walls cling to his dick as if they didn’t want him to leave. He built his pace up steadily, being helped along when he saw one of Sayaka’s hands unhook from around the pillow and snake down between her legs. She let out a little moan as she found her clit, rubbing it in time to Makoto’s rhythm to double her pleasure. She arched her back and pressed her pelvis back against Makoto with each thrust from him, which now came a bit faster. Soon his thrusts were rocking Sayaka’s body, and she started letting out little moans in time with them. The pleasure almost got to be too much for her, and Sayaka buried her face in the pillow again. 

“Sayaka, I want to hear your moans as he fucks you,” Hina said after a moment, still playing with her nipples. Sayaka whimpered and turned her head, her face flushed and hair a bit tousled. 

“Does it feel good?” Hina asked, and immediately got a nod from Sayaka. “Tell me.”

“It feels so good!” Sayaka moaned. “I’ve wanted to feel his dick inside me for so long!” 

“You heard her, Makoto,” Hina said. “She’s wanted this for so long, so give it to her.”

“Give it to me harder, Makoto!” Sayaka repeated, the little burst of dirty talk turning everyone involved on.

Makoto took that as a green light, tightening his grip on Sayaka’s hips as he managed to pick up his speed, pumping into her at a breakneck speed. Sayaka let out a long, high pitched moan, grasping the pillow as tightly as she could with her free hand, her other working furiously between her legs as she rubbed her clit. 

“Sayaka, I’m close, where do you want it?” Makoto managed with a groan, his hands surely to leave bruises on her hips with how hard he was grasping her. 

“N-not inside,” she managed. “I can’t g-get...” 

Makoto’s mind flashed to Sayaka dancing on stage from earlier, but this time with a rounded belly, and while the image was lowkey attractive to him, he knew it could potentially ruin her job, and didn’t want to end up doing that. He managed to slow his pace, enjoying the last few moments of feeling her warm, wet walls massage his cock, before he pulled out of her. He immediately reached a hand down to wrap around his cock as it slid out of her pussy, intending on finishing himself off as Sayaka did the same with her fingers. It took just a few strokes before his cock was giving up its third load of the night, this time across the back of Sayaka’s thighs and ass just as she moaned with her own release, burying her face into the pillow once more. Makoto and Hina were both surprised when Sayaka squirted, as her fingers continued to rub her clit through her orgasm. 

Finally, once Makoto had finished painting Sayaka’s thighs and she had calmed down enough from her squirting orgasm, the pair of them collapsed on the bed, Makoto rolling onto his back and Sayaka just laying her body down, head on the pillow. Hina settled herself right next to the still panting Sayaka, leaning in to kiss her flushed face once more. 

“You both looked so hot,” she said, looking over Sayaka’s body to look at Makoto. “I can definitely see how Sayaka got so turned on from watching.” 

“The same way I got turned on from watching you two earlier,” Makoto said, sharing another glance with Hina. “You know, maybe we could make this part of our routine sometimes...” 

“One night at a time, mister,” Hina said, but didn’t seem to be opposed to the idea. “Now...Sayaka, you’re free to stay the night with us, if you want.”   


Sayaka’s smile seemed to answer that question.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
